


Manufactured Emotions

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Strange Men (Video Games), The Sand Man (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not really rape, emotional rape?, idk - Freeform, kinda UST, kinda rape, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: made by a sicko who thought people were making too many passes on a barely legal kiddoi mean even the uncaring, cold detective makes comments about her boobs cmon wtf





	

**Author's Note:**

> made by a sicko who thought people were making too many passes on a barely legal kiddo
> 
> i mean even the uncaring, cold detective makes comments about her boobs cmon wtf

“Just… what are you?”

The man- or fairy, rather- looks over his shoulder at Sophie. “What?” He stands from his seat, turning to face her fully.

Sophie ‘s eyes narrows as she tilts her head slightly. “You’re like the real David, but,” she pauses to contemplate, “…grosser.”

“Well,” Lullaby suppresses a sly smile at the choice of word, “…I’m the David you imagine. Which may be a little different-” Before he can finish, Sophie interrupts.

 

“The David _I imagine_?” She asks, loud. Indignant. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You like his kindness, don’t you?” the doppelganger simply states, sipping delicately from the cup still in hand.

“Yeah, but-!” the girl scrambles for words. “I just said you were gross, and you said I imagined- it- and I- _you-!_ It doesn’t make sense!”

“What doesn’t, Sophie?”

“It’s just like with Anne! And Dad! And Regan!” Sophie turns red. “You said all those bad things happened because I wanted them to- and-”

“Go on,” Lullaby encourages, quietly laying his cup on the round table.

“ _You’re saying I want you to be gross!_ ”

 

Lullaby only smiles. 

“But don’t you…?” he asks, as he looks Sophie over. The blushing, _shaking mess…_

Sophie notices. “Stop that,” she flinches slightly, covering herself with her hands.

The fairy takes a step toward her. “You… can’t help but be drawn… to him, can’t you?”

“ _Stop it._ ”

“Because he’s so kind,” another step, “so valiant in his weakness,” another, “so, _so handsome_.” Lullaby’s eyes grow dark. “…I see the way you look at me, Sophie.”

The girl can’t help but shake again. And with David- ah- _the fairy’s_ towering height, she feels all the more smaller.

“…But you want something else, don’t you,” he asks, and with David’s voice- it all seems unreal. It is. “If you didn’t, then I’d be just like him- it would be as if he was with you in this world, and not in yours, asleep and unaware.” He takes another step forward and they’re almost chest to chest.

“ _Lullaby,_ ” Sophie warns, her voice wavering as she refuses to look at David by the eyes.

“You wanted some kind of assurance things wouldn’t be the same between you two,” David’s voice lulls her into his words. “You wanted something to happen, but people think many things- even your father does, and even that blond-haired totting girl- and then they’d call it weird, wouldn’t they? Gross.” He looks to the side disdainfully. “They can call it so many names, but it didn’t make you want him any less-

“Please, stop-!” Sophie plants her hands against Lullaby’s chest to stop him from coming closer.

Instead, this encourages the man. “Don’t you want this, Sophie? Don’t you want us close, _just like this_ , just the two of us?” His voice is low. “Because I have a secret to tell you- fairies, and magic creatures- they don’t have the bodies you humans have-” He grabs her wrists and guides her fingers to push against his sternum. “-but I feel so much when I’m with you, Sophie- like I have a heart, just over here- I’m crazy for you, Sophie, Sophie, _you don’t know how much I want you like this- It's so hard to hide sometimes-_ ”

“Stop-!”

“I want you so much, I want you so much it doesn’t make sense-” David gently tucks his fingers under Sophie’s chin and angles her face toward his, so close she could feel his breath on her skin. “ _You_ made me this crazy for you- _just because you couldn't tell apart love from friendship-_ ”

As if touched by fire, Sophie pushes him away and recoils. “S-shut up! Forget everything you just said- it’s not true, you’re wrong!”

 

Lullaby’s eyes are wide in shock, but a few seconds and he recovers. “…Once again, you’re determined to see things the other way.”

“I’m not- I… I-” Sophie is still too shaken to answer.

“I'm sorry. I hurt you. I- You want me to forget everything I just said.”

“…Yes.”

“I’ll grant your wish. I only ever want you to be happy, Sophie,” and her heart tugs at his expression- _David’s expression on not-David’s face- stop it!-_ “-even at the cost of your ignorance.”

“Lullaby-”

“Remember, though: I’m your dream. I wouldn’t be born any way else if you wanted something different.”

"I'm sorry-!"

He smiles sadly. "So am I."

 

The image snaps his fingers with closed eyes. When he opens them, and he sees Sophie, he smiles. “Hey, Sophie! You were just about to have me read a memo?”

**Author's Note:**

> slightly kind of inspired by [this](http://mangafox.me/manga/zekkyou_gakkyuu/v07/c028.5/2.html)


End file.
